Kinktober Day 8
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Severus confronts Sirius after the prank James did that cost him his friendship with Lily.


**I know, I know, I'm late posting these. No pitchforks please.**

 **Also I don't know if I need to tag it as Angry Sex. So if you all think so I will.**

 **Tags: Blood, Fisting**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Severus roughly shoved Sirius Black into an empty unused classroom. The fifteen year old Slytherin was furious. After what had just happened to him he has every right to be. And it was all Sirius Black's fault.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Black yelled.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did?" Severus glared as he spoke. He was tired of being Black and Potter's punching bag.

Black crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh yeah. Just how are you going to do that?"

Severus didn't answer. He just swung his fist and watch it connect to Black's jaw. The muggle way is much more satisfying than using magic. Severus followed Black to the floor, straddling his hips as he kept punching Black's face. His punches were too wild for Black to try and stop him or fight back.

"I am sick and tired of being your fucking target for your pranks." Severus snarled, punching Black even harder.

The Slytherin teen faltered when he felt and heard the sickening crack of Black's nose. He paled at the sight of the other teen's blood. Severus knew he had gone too far. He was only suppose to bruise Black's face, not break his nose. Severus stumbled far away from Black as possible.

Sirius stood up and wiped the blood away. He let out an animalistic growl. "My turn."

"No, please, I'm sorry." Severus stuttered as he continued to move away.

Sirius though was faster. He knocked Severus to the floor faced down. The Gryffindor covered the other teen's body with his own. Sirius fisted Snape's long lanky hair, actually surprised that it was soft and not greasy.

"Have you been fucked yet?" Sirius growled into Snape's ear. He pressed his hardening cock against the Slytherin's arse. He wasn't about to admit being turned on by a Slytherin.

Severus froze at the question. He wasn't expecting this from Black. "Black, let me go."

A bark like laugh erupted from Sirius. "Oh no. No, you aren't going anywhere."

Severus began fighting and bucking the Gryffindor off of his back. His earlier anger came back. Severus manage to get Black off but didn't get far. Black had him pinned again. Then to his surprise Black leaned forward and captured his lips in a harsh bruising kiss. After the first bite to his bottom lip, Severus kissed back. Giving Black's mouth and lips the same treatment.

The two teens began to viciously tear each other's clothes off. When the last of the barriers were gone they began biting and scratching as they rolled around fighting for top. Sirius won by clamping his teeth down on Severus' throat, like a dog or wolf does to demand submission.

Severus laid panting and seething in anger. Even though his body had somehow thought Black was Alpha, Severus wouldn't be the meek submissive. In fact he made Sirius work to keep him still. Severus continued to scratch and pull Black's hair. Both of them were bleeding from various bites and scratches.

Sirius summoned the lube from his trouser pocket. He slicked his fingers one handed while his free hand pushed Snape's legs apart. Of course it wasn't easy as the hellion acted like a wild cat. It only served to turn him on further and fuel his own anger. Right now he was angry that he found the Slytherin sexually attractive. He couldn't deny it any longer. And judging by the hard cock next to his own, Snape was feeling the same way.

The Gryffindor bruisingly kissed his wild cat partner the same time he slipped a finger into the tight hole. It was so tight. Sirius knew then that the Slytherin was a virgin. Sirius groaned into the kiss from the combination of his hellion's tight walls around his fingers and blunt nails raking at his back. He harshly bit Snape's bottom lip, sharing the teen's blood with him as he thrust his finger in and out. Despite the harsh treatment Sirius prepared Snape's hole carefully. He couldn't bring himself to ruin his hellion's first time. For some reason he didn't want Severus to think he raped him. Sirius wanted it to be wild and passionate.

Severus didn't think he would feel anything but pain. Black proved him wrong. The slick finger was gentle, counteracting the sharp bites the Gryffindor was placing on his neck, throat, and collarbone. The pain and pleasure overwhelmed his body. He moaned when one finger became two and his nails dug into Black's scalp at the burn he felt. It didn't last long because Black touched something inside him that made him cry out 'Sirius'.

Sirius chuckled as he rubbed Snape's prostate. "That's it, wild cat, keep screaming my name. So you'll remember who's fingers are giving you pleasure."

Severus gripped Sirius' hair tightly to pull his head down to stare him in the eyes. "Just as long as you remember who's arse your fingers are in."

Sirius adds a third finger and sharply nips Snape's bruised and cut lip. "Don't worry I'm not going to forget my little hellion."

Severus growls and slaps Black's chest. "Don't call me that."

Sirius just chuckles. He scissors his fingers and teases the prostate. His hellion made the most delicious sounds. Sirius pulled his fingers out to add more lube. What he was about to do requires a lot of it.

"Wild cat, you'll need to stay completely relax for me. I'm going to fuck you with my fist. It will burn and be uncomfortable but that is only temporary. I promise you'll like it."

"Then get on with it." Severus drawled. The idea of being fucked by Sirius' fist was arousing. He had heard Lucius talk about it once and learned that it was extremely pleasurable.

Sirius set about sliding four fingers into the stretched hole. His cock was painfully hard just watching Snape's arse take his fingers with ease. He slowly added his thumb, then carefully curled his fingers inside his hellion's body. The hole clamped down around his wrist as silky walls fluttered around his hand.

"Oh Merlin!" Severus shouted and arched his back. Black's fingers had brushed against that sensitive spot, then the feeling of being full felt glorious. He spread his legs wider allowing Black's fist to slide in deeper. Severus raked his blunt nails down Sirius' chest, drawing more blood as the Gryffindor began to thrust his fist in and out of his body.

Sirius made sure to hit his hellion's prostate every time. The Gryffindor wanted to feel his hellion's tight heat around his hand for his first orgasm. Severus cried out Sirius' name as his come spurted out between them. He was vaguely aware of Sirius pulling his fist out and replacing it with his cock. When his high faded he felt full but it was different. He registered that he had a cock inside him.

"Fuck me, Sirius." He ordered, wrapping his legs around the teen's waist.

Sirius gave his hellion a quick biting kiss. "Oh I intend to, wild cat."

The Gryffindor shifted his hips before pulling out only to snap forward. He kept a bruising grip on Snape's thin hips as he continue to pound into the Slytherin. Blunt nails raking his skin or dugging into his arse cheeks only added to his pleasure. Sirius released one hip to stroke Snape's cock, wanting his hellion to come again.

The familiar feeling of his orgasm flooded his body again. Only this time Severus is more aware and felt Black's come fill him. Severus loved the feeling of come inside him.

Sirius' hips gave small jerks as his hellion's silky wall milked his cock. He stared down at Snape's blissed out face and smirked. The teen looked beautiful. Sirius knew then that this was not a one time thing.

(*v*)

 **Late June nineteen ninety-three**

Severus walked into his home on Spinner's End. He was exhausted and angry. Seeing his hot headed lover again put his emotions in a tailspin.

"Hello, hellion." Sirius spoke from the couch.

"I told you not to call me that." Severus glared at the other man.

"Now now, wild cat, is that any way to greet your husband." Sirius stood and made his way to Severus.

"Yes." Severus said simply before drawing Sirius into a bruising kiss.

Their reunion was much like their first night together.

~Fin~


End file.
